


One With Yourself

by BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse



Series: Spirit Animal [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, black swans are amazing, honey badgers dont care, they are shifters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 02:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse/pseuds/BoyGirlBothNoneImTheUniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Tyler wasn't anything like his animal. Like, he knew that a person's spirit animal was suppose to be an inner reflection of who the person was, but fuck, Tyler wasn't anything like a Black Swan.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One With Yourself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [harvard1111](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harvard1111/gifts).



Tyler wasn't anything like his animal. Like, he knew that a person's spirit animal was suppose to be an inner reflection of who the person was, but fuck, Tyler wasn't anything like a Black Swan.

Tyler really didn't do monogamy, first of all. It's not that he didn't want to be in a relationship, it's that no one seemed to understand that hockey came first. Black Swans were known for monogamy and a low divorce rate. Tyler's name was associated with neither of those.

Tyler also happened to be straight (that one time with Ty doesn't count). It's not that all Black Swans are gay, but a statistic of twenty-five percent of the Black Swan species (both in the wild and in spirit animals) were gay. Tyler didn't have a problem with his gay brotheren, but he was not one of them. He wasn't even bisexual, so being gay was not in his dictionary.

Also, Tyler wasn't that good with kids. Both parents, if Black Swans, are known for their love of their kid. Studies have shown that Black Swans are amazing with children and have a high fertility rate. Tyler can make a kid cry in less then fifteen seconds by just saying hi.

Tyler doesn't do monogamy, Tyler doesn't do guys, and Tyler doesn't want kids.

Then, he meets Marchy.

Marchy is a Honey Badger, like the one from that youtube video. He's rude, mean, and a little ball of hate. He's overly aggressive, even when he's trying to be nice, and he often makes this weird 'ya-ya-ya' sound when he's angry. Except when he's mad at Chara. Marchy doesn't yell at him or anything, because Chara is their captain and Marchy respects him, but he makes this weird bear sound that doesn't make sense to Tyler.

When Tyler first met Marchy, Brad had been distant and distrustdul. With Tyler's charm (and his ability to never give up) he became really good friends with him.  
Good enough that Tyler somehow started a friends with benefits relationship with him.

Tyler doesn't sleep with guys, but he makes an exception for Marchy. Brad is his best friend (he doesn't count Ty because Ty is his best friend who he doesn't want to sleep with). Tyler figures sleeping with Brad won't suddenly make him his spirit animal.

But then, one night when the team was out, celebrating a recent winning streak, Brad had been approached by a girl. Tyler doesn't know her, Tyler has never seen this girl before in his life, yet his inner Black Swan is raging. Tyler doesn't remember stomping over to Brad and dragging him away from the girl. He does remember going back to Marchy's and demanding that Brad never sleep with anyone but him. Once Brad agrees, surprised yet pleased, Tyler let's Brad fuck him. Tyler wasn't a virgin, he's slept with girls and he's fucked Ty and Brad, but he's never been fucked. When it only took a few minutes of Brad being in him, grunting with every thrust, to cum, Tyler berates himself for not bottoming sooner.

So now that he has suddenly started dating Marchy and is in an exclusive relationship, Tyler can only wait for the day he's scared of.

It takes several years, once they both have finally admitted to loving each other, of wanting a family, for them to seriously consider having kids. They look into adoption and that's how they find their amazing daughter, Anna.

Anna is a prairie dog; mischevious and lovable. She was 3 months when they adopted her and they knew, after all the dance recitles they've been to, all the flowers they've helped her plant in their backyard, all the years they watched her go thorough school, that they made the right choice.

So, Tyler turned out to be his spirit animal. Monogamous, bi, and incredibly loving toward his child. It doesn't make him panic like it use to. He has Brad; his aggressive, but caring Honey Badger, and Anna; his sweet, lovable, daughter. 

He doesn't regret a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> No, fuck, Tyler Seguin is a Black Swan. No, but like, shit. Look up Black Swans on Wikipedia. Tyler is Black Swan. Black Swan is Tyler.  
> btw none of this was spellchecked so...


End file.
